


Sometimes It Be Like That

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy Series - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hurt/Comfort, It’s a very small part at the beginning, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John gets himself into trouble-again-the team has to save him





	Sometimes It Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So the wraith names are taken from the Legacy book series which I know not everyone takes as canon but they’re fun to weave together. You don’t need to know anything about the books, I honestly haven’t finished them myself, but  
> Guide-Todd  
> Bonewhite-Kenny  
> Ember-may have a name? He shows up in the show once and barely so I don’t think he was ever titled.

John stared at the ceiling, not really focusing on any of the intricate details set into the architecture. His shoulder pricked again as teeth set into it and John swore he could feel blood running down the valleys of his collarbones. As the mouth moved further over and nipped hard then sucked to form another dark mark, the hand around John’s neck tightened reflexively, reminding him once again it was there, keeping his head at an angle to access his neck better. Finishing the mark, Todd rewarded John’s compliance with a sharp snap of his hips, grinding his dick into John’s ass hard then he was back to shallowly rolling his hips as Todd sucked out another mark on John’s skin.

John gripped Todd’s forearm hard, digging his nails in and probably leaving bruises if wraith didn’t heal so quickly. He could feel the muscles in rhythm of Todd’s thrusts as he jerked John off as equally slow. Through it all, the soft sheets of John’s bed fisted in his other hand were lost. John let his head roll back, feeling like he was losing his mind to all the sensations. He let them wash over him, closing his eyes and letting pleasure flood his mind, drowning everything else out.

^^^^^^^^^^

Todd stretched his back, cracking his neck once, and looked down at John, curled under the sheets. He grinned at how RAVISHED the human looked, his shoulder was a mess of bruises, his lips were still puffy, there were scratches from Todd’s nails down his chest and stomach and, even in sleep, John couldn’t move. Todd had driven him through multiple orgasms before finally achieving his own and he was impressed John was still coherent after all that.

They’d promised each other a good night before they were forced to separate, Todd off to negotiate alliances with other hives, John on some military detail for an archaeological expedition. It would be a week, conservatively, before they’d both be back at the same time. Realistically, it’d be much longer than that.

Todd smiled, nudging John’s sleeping mind with his own and receiving nothing. He was completely out, no dreams in his exhaustion. Todd settled down, pulling John to his side, and nuzzled his hair, falling asleep to his human’s scent in his nose.

^^^^^^^^^^

The wraith bowed as Todd, in all his wraith commander glory, swept into the room. John watched the second in command, Kenny to the humans, stepped up to whisper quietly to Todd, who tilted his head in acknowledgment. Ember, the head of biology or something wraith-y John couldn’t remember, also gave his report. Todd replied to that just as hushed.

They all looked up as the stargate started its dialing process. The address of the planet their hive ship was orbiting around glowed one chevron at a time then the wormhole was surging out and settling in a puddle of brilliant blue. Todd did not hesitate as he marched towards it, and none of the other wraith looked back as they followed him.

The wormhole shut down with no problems and John took a deep breath, trying to dispel a sense of foreboding. It was a routine meeting, Todd had done dozens of these. Sure, wraith culture may seem savage and confusing to those that didn’t understand it, even though Todd had done his best to explain the major parts that came up, but that didn’t mean he was going to be killed on the spot.

John saw Rodney, Ronon, and the others of the science team start to gather below and he made his way to join them. Ronon clapped him on the back before John had cleared the stairs and he grinned back, falling into easy conversation. Which soldiers were lacking in their sparring, what they’d eaten that day, the weather, newest epiphanies, (that last one being Rodney’s contribution to the conversation,) and how they expected a routine security detail to ancient Ancient ruins to go.

Ronon looked like he immediately regretted asking why they were going to a place like this when one of the scientists, an archaeologist, launched into a lecture-slash-explanation on the importance of old rock. John tuned out about half way through, instead watching the personnel of Atlantis scurry from place to place. Majority were scientists, in their blue shirts, hurrying around with tablets in hand. Few were military, exchanging posts, going on their break, reporting for Teyla’s self defense class which should be starting soon.

A tap on John’s shoulder pulled him back and he realized Ronon was standing in front of him, highlighted by the glow of the stargate’s open wormhole. “-good?”

“What?”

“Are you good?”

“Yea, yea. Just thinking.”

“Stop thinking, you’re first through.”

“Right.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“It’s been two days.” Ronon whined, laid out on a rock. His hair was hanging off the end and snagging on the rough surface as the wind blew.

“And we got five more.” John replied, turning his gun to inspect the shine in the sunlight. “This is supposed to be a week, at least, remember?”

“I thought there’d be more fighting.”

John snickered. “This isn’t Rodney, Teyla, you, and I, notorious for getting into trouble. We got scientists with us, can’t be attracting danger now.”

Ronon lifted his head enough to look at the scientists. One was bent over looking at a rock, one was standing looking at a rock, and two more were cross legged on the ground looking at rocks. Rodney was typing something on his laptop, leaning over to look at a rock, then back to typing. “I think a little danger may actually help them.”

“With what?” John asked, wiping the barrel of his gun once then setting the towel to the side. “Nightmares?”

Sighing dramatically, Ronon flopped his head back down. “Learn to have fun.”

“Should ask them what they’re doing. Maybe it’s real interesting stuff.” John’s voice betrayed he was poking fun and Ronon grinned at the sky.

“I could look at rocks back at Atlantis. My favorite are the fist sized ones I can bash into someone’s head.”

“Whoa there, Chewie, you’re showing your soft side again.” John used the gun as a crutch as he stood up. “Wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.”

“COLONEL!” Rodney yelled.

Ronon rolled off and landed on his feet like a cat, long legs easily catching up to John as they sprinted over. “What?” John asked, looking around.

“Found something.” Rodney said, squinting in the sun at his monitor as he clicked something in. “There’s something underground.”

“Finally.” Ronon whispered, rocking onto his toes and back to his heels.

John shot him a look. “Where’s the entrance?”

“I don’t know.” Rodney muttered.

“Then why call us over?” John asked, exasperated.

“It looks huge. And right below us. Who knows what’s in there or how stable the ceiling, or the ground for us, is.”

“So don’t go jumping around.” John replied.

“Gee, thanks!” Rodney rolled his eyes. “Guess I figured you’d like to know where the giant Alien-esque monsters come crawling from or why someone just disappeared into the ground.”

“Point taken. Get us some more information. And tell us when you find an entrance.”

^^^^^^^^^^

A day later, John was resting his eyes against one of the overturned stone slab in middle of the ruins when yelling startled him awake.

“FOUND IT!”

“What now?” He groaned, pushing to his feet.

Rodney and another archaeologist were just outside the ruins, pointing excitedly at a vine-covered rock.

“There’s more of those back there.” Ronon said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Wha-no. The entrance to the area below us.”

“Oh!” John perked up immediately. “Is it structurally sound?”

Rodney glanced at the tablet in his hand, nodding distractedly. “Yea, seems so. We won’t really know until someone goes down there.”

John sighed. “Of course. Show me how the transport works.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Lights started coming on the moment John stepped out of the transport. It was more like a very fast single-person mail tube disguised as an elevator but as long as it didn’t kill anyone, John didn’t care. The area was huge, looking to be three or four stories tall and almost a half a football field long. Various machines started coming to life, lights of different colors blinking on and off, as John continued to walk around, checking things out.

He clicked the radio on his shoulder, “Everything seems good down here. Calling an all clear.”

Rodney was the first down, to no surprise from John, and immediately started chattering about…something that John missed the first half of and gave up trying to figure out. One more scientist came down and openly gaped at the extent of the room.

“Definitely an Ancient lab.” Rodney said, looking up at the lights lining the wall to the ceiling. “Though I have no idea what they were researching.” He whirled around on John. “You gotta tell Woolsey to let us stay here and study this.”

“We still have four more days.” John said. “See how far you get.”

“Right.” Rodney hurried to one of the consoles and set to work interfacing his computer with the tech. “Right.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“John, we have a problem.”

“What now?”

“We just found wraith tech interfaced into the back of this console.”

John bolted upright, already moving for the entrance to the underground complex. It’d only been a few hours but they’d found other connected, much smaller rooms, yet still had no idea what the purpose of any of it was. “What’s it doing?”

“I have no idea.” Rodney whined. “But it looks like it’s woven into the Ancient tech. Maybe an attempt at accessing their information?”

John stopped, the familiar screech of darts distant and making his heart race. He looked around, trying to spot them, but they were mostly surrounded by trees.

“I think it’s giving off a signal, probably activated when the rest of this stuff was.”

It was drawing closer.

“DARTS.” John screamed to the two scientists above ground with him. If they ran for the complex, that’d be the first place the wraith would check. But could they make a run for the Stargate? “GO.” He clicked on the walkie talkie, already breaking into a sprint for the stargate and herding the scientists in front of him. They had to make the tree line with no idea which direction the dart was coming from, the sound was echoing too much. “Ronon, we got darts up here, we’re running for the Stargate. Recommend you find a place to hide, they’re going to go to your position first for that signal.

The first dart became visible over the tree line to their right and John picked up the pace, running ahead to dial the gate. The gate whooshed to life and he pushed the scientists in front of him, watching the dart draw closer. The ground erupted next to him from an unseen cruiser now basically on top of them. One of the scientists had stumbled in the blast and John drug him to his feet, all but throwing him through the wormhole. He took one last look behind him at the ruins before everything was spinning and then black.

^^^^^^^^^^

John woke to his head being forcibly wrenched to the side. He blinked up, eyes foggy, and it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t looking up at Todd. The wraith looked at another one, who knelt to inspect John.

“He bears the marks of another.” The one holding John’s head said. John was confused for a split second until he remembered the bites Todd had left were just starting to heal.

“Why would any wraith mate a human?” The other growled.

“He does not dress like a worshipper.”

The other one narrowed his eyes, his finger tracing the patch on John’s jacket. “He is of the city of the ancients,” He flicked his eyes back to John’s face. “This must be the wraith killer.”

“The consort, Guide?” The one wraith let go of John’s face like he was diseased. “We should kill him immediately, like he has done to so many of us.” He hissed.

“The one he belongs to will come for him. We wait for him then kill the human. One that mates with humans must be eradicated.”

John was starting to get feeling back in his limbs and realized his hands weren’t bound. Sure did burn like hell tho. “Y’all really shouldn’t be talking about your evil plan right in front of your prisoner.”

The wraith that seemed more in charge frowned down at him and answered with a stunner blast, knocking him out again.

^^^^^^^^^^

Bonewhite nodded deeply as he entered the chamber, muttering his apology to the queen. She gestured him in and he walked to Guide, whispering in his ear, “There is urgent news from an unaligned hive. You will want to hear it.”

Guide glared at his second but trusted him enough not to argue. He turned to apologize to the queen and hoped he could salvage these talks later when her own consort came in to talk to her. She looked at him for a long time then stood, turning to Guide. “We will have to resume later. Important business has come up. I will send for you when we are ready.” And with that she was walking out with a flourish.

Bonewhite followed Guide back to their transport to their hive. Once inside, Guide had Bonewhite fill him in. “What’s so important you must pull me away?”

“A hive has sent out word they found a mated human. They’re challenging the owner to claim him, or he will be killed.”

A strike of fear went through Guide but he pushed it aside, needing to keep his head. “A dangerous challenge. The wraith may simply not show up, there are more humans to be found.”

“This wasn’t said in the message but there is rumor the human is your Atlantis counterpart.”

Now fear wrapped its icy tendrils around Guide’s chest and he stared at Bonewhite, trying to remember to breathe. “I want to see the transmission.” Guide managed to choke out.

“Of course, commander.” Bonewhite said with a small bow of his head. “It is still pulled up back at the hive.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“What do you mean John’s not here?” Ronon asked oddly calm.

“The scientists that came through assumed he went back to you guys when he didn’t follow them.” Woolsey elaborated.

Ronon glanced at the stargate, as if it had personally offended him. “Obviously not. Then where is he?”

“I’d have to say with the wraith.”

Ronon growled. “Call Todd.” Teyla put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down but Ronon shrugged her off.

“We don’t-“

“CALL. TODD.”

^^^^^^^^^^

The glass sphere exploded as it collided with the wall, showering pieces like crystalline snow. Guide took another deep breath, which didn’t help, and another decorative glass sculptor went exploding against the wall.

Atlantis has just called, saying Sheppard was missing and asking for any information. Guide told them as much as he knew, which was little, that John was taken by wraith and, so far, still alive. He had nothing else without coming forward as the mysterious consort that’d dare mate a human.

Guide hissed as the door slid open and Ember walked in. He didn’t flinch, only watched him have his tantrum. “I can say I’m the consort.”

“You have your own human.”

“Exactly. They will see no lie in my mind.”

“They’ll kill you.”

Ember was silent but Guide could feel the surface thoughts. He was telling himself he didn’t fear death, but he was still terrified under the facade.

“It’s not your place.” Guide said, flopping in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re more important to our kind than I.”

“Don’t speak like that. I will think of something.”

“Before they kill him.”

“Sheppard has a knack for escaping precarious situations. We just need to stall.”

Ember looked over his shoulder, slowly, then said quieter, “You trust no one on this ship to betray you?”

Guide’s eyes glinted. Of course he didn’t. But he also knew exactly who was more likely to go behind his back and he’d already made steps to make that as difficult as possible. “I will think of something.”

“Of course, commander.”

^^^^^^^^^^

They kept John tied down and locked up, saying to each other that he’d escaped so many hive ships that over doing it was under doing it. He liked that. Should put it on a shirt when he got home. Like the wraith version of ‘go big or go home’.

But the wraith had definitely made escaping a little harder. John’s hands were bound to the wall behind him over his head, separated so he couldn’t even reach the stuff he kept under his sweat bracelet, his ankles were tied together, and they’d so thoroughly searched him that the only things John had left were his clothes. Occasionally they’d check on him, probably to make sure he was still there, and he already counted three guards outside the cell.

They were taking no chances.

^^^^^^^^^^

Under the guise of knowing the wraith consort to the human, Guide had been granted the location of the hive. He was told to only bring his second, since his queen was inaccessible, and a drone, but he’d still managed to leak the coordinates to Atlantis before jumping to hyperspace to rendezvous with the other hive.

In the carrier again, Guide was quiet in speech and mind as he watched the other hive grow closer. They were greeted by a standard security patrol and led to the commander of the hive. Luckily, it was also without a queen, or this ploy would be over as quickly as it started.

Guide and Bonewhite bowed, the other wraith bowing in turn. “You know the identity of the wraith who’d mate a human?”

“Yes,” Guide confirmed. He’d have to play this carefully. “What do you have to offer in turn?”

The wraith smiled. “We will have to negotiate then. Come.”

^^^^^^^^^^

The entire team was twitchy as they went through the gate then on the short trip to the coordinates they were given. They only got worse as two hives came into view in orbit around an uninhabited planet.

“Which one is it?” Rodney asked, in the driver’s seat.

“Who’s the other one?” Ronon asked from behind Teyla. 

Teyla leaned forward in the passenger seat. “I would assume Todd?”

“Wouldn’t he have told us he was coming?”

“Perhaps his plans changed. Or he could not.”

“Is there anyway for you to tell which one the colonel is in?” Major Lorne asked from the bench seats in the back.

Charts popped up from Rodney’s mental prop. “No, I can’t tell.”

“Then we guess.” Ronon said. “50-50.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Guide was given permission to question the human. He walked in and it took everything in him to not run to John as soon as he saw him. He was bloody and his head sagged forward. His hands, strung above him, were limp, but he didn’t look fed on or otherwise hurt besides cuts on his face and a bloody nose and lip. The edge of an almost-faded hickie was just visible under the collar of his shirt and Guide curled his fists at his own stupidity. He let passion overshadow his common sense and now John was paying the price.

He knelt down in front of John and lifted his head with a firm hand on his chin. John frowned at the sudden movement and it took him a moment to focus on Guide. He sucked in a breath but Guide only curled his lips, baring his teeth, and snarled. This shut John up immediately, pausing him from whatever he was going to say and making him blink in surprise.

Guide nudged at John’s mind, trying to send comfort without being detectable by the other wraith and a mix of confidence, that he had a plan and knew what he was doing, to trust him. John obviously didn’t get it, he continued to look confused and hurt, so Guide dropped his chin and stood. He turned back to the waiting wraith. “I got nothing.”

“His mind is strong. He is more like the Lanteans than the others that reside in the city.”

Guide left the cell, not glancing back although he so badly wanted to. “It’s what makes him so dangerous, as well as important to Atlantis. You should get him off this hive as soon as possible, before they find where he is.”

“We have already checked him for trackers.”

“A signal could have been broadcast before you found any.”

“We have changed locations many times since then. It is impossible for any of his people to find us.”

Guide tilted his head. “Good.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“Why not just blow them both up?” Ronon asked.

“Maybe because Sheppard is still on one of them?!” Rodney squeaked. “And the other is our ally?”

“We get Sheppard THEN blow them both up.”

“One is STILL our ally.”

“They’re wraith, there’s always more where they came from.”

“Thanks for the input, Ronon. Now how do we get in to get Sheppard?”

^^^^^^^^^^

The alarm went off and Guide’s first thought was that John somehow escaped. Instead of leaping up, he looked to their host wraith. He apparently thought the same thing and immediately started yelling at the drones to find the ‘escaped wraith consort’.

“May we assist?” Guide asked, still sitting at the table.

The wraith regarded him and Bonewhite for a moment. “No. Stay here. This will be dealt with quickly.”

As soon as the door opened, there was a flash of red light and the wraith sunk to the floor with a hole in his chest. Now Guide jumped to his feet, glad the drones ran in the way as more fire opened, along with the loud and rather distinct sound of the Earth guns, and they also fell dead. Guide looked at them with disinterest then up at Ronon, who’s gun was pointed at him.

“I never can decide if your timing is very poor or very good.” Guide said, brushing past him. “John Sheppard is this way.”

^^^^^^^^^^

“I don’t see him.” Ronon said, looking into the very empty cell. “Is he invisible now?”

Todd inspected the shackles. “They were not cut. He was either moved or escaped.”

“So…poor timing or very good?”

Todd rolled his eyes, already searching for John’s mind. Todd’s range was moderate among wraith, not the size of a queen’s but still capable of manipulating minds if he concentrated and risked a minor headache later. Yet Sheppard was nowhere to be found. Todd growled and stormed by Ronon again, heading the other direction from where they came.

^^^^^^^^^^

The alarm went off right as John managed to slip the cuffs, there’s no way it was for him. Right? His friends had finally gotten here. Anyone else would have stayed where they were, but anyone else would have also gotten stormed by wraith the second the alarm went off as four or five drones went rushing in at once…to an empty cell.

Too bad all the hives were like a maze and John generally had a life signs detector to mark incoming wraith and where the nearest exit was. Being without one when he was strip searched for the fifth time, he had to stumble around and hope his Sheppard luck got him there.

His Sheppard luck got him running into the backside of a very pissed off wraith leaking from three bullet wounds in the chest. John stumbled backwards as the wraith whirled around, feeding hand already up and spitting profusely. John feinted to the left then dodged to the right as the wraith lunged and John slipped past him. He started running, making his sore hips work. He chose directions at random, hoping he was just imagining the feeling of hot breath on the back of his neck.

The wraith slowed when he lost sight of the human, creeping forward more slowly. He came to a junction and just as he was about to turn the corner, the human jumped out, punching the wraith in the face and knocking him out. John grabbed the gun and knife, stunning the wraith once for extra measure, then kept moving. His friends had to be around here somewhere.

And so were wraith, he remembered, as he got blind sided by yet another.

^^^^^^^^^^

As Todd neared the cocoons, he heard the familiar sounds of a wraith feeding. Except the human wasn’t in a cocoon. Todd took out his stunner, putting it to the back of the wraith’s head. The wraith froze immediately, feeding process stopping, and slowly disconnected from John’s chest.

“Put it back.” Todd growled.

“Or you stun me?” The wraith asked, smirking.

Todd slid out the knife hidden in his sleeve and pressed the point to the small of the wraith’s back, right where the last of the boney spines were, “We can hope.”

The wraith took a deep breath, weighing his options, then put his hand back to John’s chest. Todd watched the years return until John was back to his age and the wraith disconnected again. Gritting his teeth, Todd drove the knife forward into the wraith’s spine, then upwards up his back until Todd pulled it out just before entering his skull. The wraith choked on his own blood and fell to the side, taking his time to die.

Todd grabbed John before he could slump over, inspecting his face for anything wrong. John looked up from the wraith on the floor to Todd and screwed up his nose. “Now you’re going to save me?”

Todd tilted his head. “I had to play the part or we would have all been killed before your friends could get here.”

“They ARE here?”

“I gave them the coordinates before coming myself.”

“Thank god.” John breathed, closing his eyes for a second. “I could really do with a nap.”

Todd chuckled. “Come.”

^^^^^^^^^^

It was a two hour flight to the next Stargate, a moon on a neighboring planet. Rodney kept glancing over his shoulder to the back then having to be reminded by Teyla to watch where they were going before the jumper responded to his subconscious and had them flying in literal circles again.

Todd had given his hive instructions to go to one of their rendezvous gates and wait for him there. He now sat in the back on one of the corner bench seats, leaning against a wall. John was slumped against him, asleep. Lorne, next to him, had insisted it’d be fine if the colonel laid down fully and stretched out, he could either sit on the floor or stand to have John’s legs across his lap, but John had put up a minor protest before promptly passing out against Todd’s shoulder. Todd held him to his chest now, resting his face in the top of John’s hair.

Occasionally, he’d glance around at the other humans who still seemed to find it odd, a wraith being so gentle with a human. Todd found the looks uncomfortable so kept to either staring at the floor, out the little bit of window he could see, or closing his eyes and just focusing on the scent of his human. John’s dreams were blank again from sheer exhaustion, which only left Todd to reflect back on his own fear, like iron on the back of his tongue.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was waking up from the puddle jumper changing directions as they rose up to park in the Atlantis bay. Everyone piled out and Dr. Keller was there to take in injured. Rodney stopped outside the jumper, watching as she crept inside and up to the wraith, who refused to move and wake John.

“I need to take him to the infirmary.” She said gently. “Just to make sure he’s ok.”

Todd nodded, letting go and pushing John to a sitting up position. John grunted, frowning as he normally did when coming out to a deep sleep. Keller explained just as calmly as she did to Todd that she was taking him to the infirmary and he nodded slowly. He used the compartments above them to pull himself to feet but, before leaving, turned and kissed Todd on the cheek.

“Thank you.” He whispered before following Keller out.


End file.
